goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Hoho misbehaves at IHOP
Transcript (June 19, 2014) Hoho: Hey, Suzie Squirrel. Suzie Squirrel: What is it, Hoho? Hoho: Since you're babysitting me, can we go to IHOP for breakfast? Suzie Squirrel: No. We're not going to IHOP today, because we're having Kellogg's Rice Krispies cereal for breakfast at home. Hoho: But Suzie Squirrel, I don't want Kellogg's Rice Krispies cereal! I want IHOP! Suzie Squirrel: Hoho, stop acting like a brat! For the last time, the answer is no. We can either eat Kellogg's Rice Krispies cereal, or you can get nothing at all and starve to death like in Pantry Panic (1941). Matthew Yoshida: Suzie-chan, there's no food left in the pantry. Just take Angelica to IHOP while I go to Market Basket to buy some groceries for the house. Suzie Squirrel: Did you hear that Hoho? Matthew Yoshida said that there's no food left in the pantry. That means we can go. Hoho: Yay! (At IHOP) Waitress: Welcome to IHOP. How can we help you today? Hoho: I would like a funny face pancake meal, please. Waitress: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of funny face pancake meals. Hoho: What? Is this some sort of sick joke? Waitress: Don't feel bad, little boy. How about some chocolate chip pancakes instead? Hoho: Why? Suzie Squirrel: Because, Hoho, they're out of funny face pancake meals. Why don't you get some chocolate chip pancakes instead? Hoho: (Shouty Guy's voice) NO WAY! I WANT A FUNNY FACE PANCAKE MEAL AND THAT'S FINAL! Waitress: Uh-oh... Suzie Squirrel: Hoho, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either have chocolate chip pancakes, or you'll have nothing at all and we'll go home. Your choice. Hoho: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me? Suzie Squirrel: Hoho, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Hoho: So you're going to engage me? Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at IHOP! Suzie Squirrel: Hoho, stop it right now! Hoho: So you're not going to engage me? Fine! I will engage IHOP! (Hoho grabs a giant mallet and destroys the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all. After he's done, police cars arrive on the scene) Hoho: That's what they get for messing up my day! Suzie Squirrel: Hoho, you're in trouble now. Here come the police. Police Officer: Holy moly, kid. Did you destroy IHOP with that mallet? Suzie Squirrel: She did. Hoho: Yes, sir. I did. Police Officer: Kid, I can't believe you used a giant mallet to demolish a public restaurant. You know it's against the law for someone to use weapons at a public restaurant, especially if it's a little child. That's it! We're not allowing you to go to any public places again until further notice. Suzie Squirrel: Hoho, I can't believe you got us into trouble like this. That's it! We're going home, and you're not getting anything at all. Get in the car right now. (In the car) Hoho: Waaaaaaaah! Suzie Squirrel: Stop crying, Hoho. I told you if you kept acting up, you won't get anything. Hoho: But Suzie Squirrel, all I wanted was a funny face pancake meal, but they didn't give me any. That's why I asked you to engage me. Hoho: No, the reason why they didn't give you what you wanted was because they didn't have any funny face pancake meals. You're the one who got us in trouble by destroying IHOP with a mallet. I shouldn't have taken you to any public place since you acted like a little monster. Category:2014 videos Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1